1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to oil well pumps. More particularly, the present invention relates to a downhole oil well pump apparatus that uses a circulating working fluid to drive a specially configured pump that is operated by the working fluid and wherein the pump transmits oil from the well to the surface by commingling the pumped oil with the working fluid, oil and the working fluid being separated at the wellhead or earth's surface. Even more particularly, the present invention relates to an oil well pump that is operated in a downhole cased, production pipe environment that utilizes a pump having a single pump shaft that has impeller devices at each end of the pump shaft, one of the impeller devices being driven by the working fluid, the other impeller device pumping the oil to be retrieved.
2. General Background of the Invention
In the pumping of oil from wells, various types of pumps are utilized, the most common of which is a surface mounted pump that reciprocates between lower and upper positions. Examples include the common oil well pumpjack, and the Ajusta® pump. Such pumps reciprocate sucker rods that are in the well and extend to the level of producing formation. One of the problems with pumps is the maintenance and repair that must be performed from time to time.